10 Dates
by Emily111
Summary: Fluff! I have updated this story about Booth and Brennan. The first 10 chapters were written five years ago. Coming back to the story, i felt the urge to take the story in a different direction from chapter 5. Alternative story can be read from page 11 :D
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally gotten around to starting a Bones fic!**

**Before, I've written fics for Standoff and JAG, please check them out and review ;D **

**I have a few unfinished stories, I seem to start a story but then I get dissapointed in the lack of reviews and I get major writers block.**

**Soooo, please review and let me know wether to continue and tell me if you like this story ;)**

**I'd love to hear ideas for the story too :D**

**Enough rambling, here's chapter 1**

**_10 Dates - Booth and Brennan fic._**

"Bones, I'm telling you! I'm right. The stepfather did it! I feel it in my gut. There's just something about him. Something bad"

Booth's voice was high pitched almost shouting as he tried to convince his partner. He was getting more and more agitated, gesturing wildly as they walked towards his car.

They had just talked to the mother and stepfather of their newest victim, a 7 year old girl found strangled in a park.

They had worked on this case for more than a week coming up with nearly no evidence and we're both getting more and more frustrated.

These cases, involving children, always affected the FBI agent and the anthropologist more than other cases. Their hearts were torn in pieces at the thought of what gruelling things the little girl had gone through.

They hadn't gotten any useful information from talking to the parents. Apart from Booths gut feeling about the stepfather being the murderer.

"Booth! How can you base a decision solely on your gut feeling?" Temperance was shouting back at him, her face red and angry making Booth jump back scared she was going to attack him.

"It's not rational! We have no evidence indicating the father being guilty of killing his daughter. Nothing even points in that direction" She continued as they reached the car.

"My gut feeling points in that direction" Booth kept on. Throwing his arms in the air at her stubbornness.

"ARRGGGHHH", was all that Temperance could reply as she took a seat in Booths car and slammed the door behind her.

They drove towards the Jeffersonian in complete silence. Blood boiling in their veins and angry mumbling being the only sound interrupting the uncomfortable silence.

They reached the car park in front of the Jeffersonian and Temperance ran out as soon as the car was at a stop.

"Bones, wait! Come on, don't be like that!", Booth called after her before locking the car and going after her.

He missed the elevator by a second and was left standing behind the closing doors starring into the eyes of his partner.

She looked angry. He knew she was angry of course, but there was something else in her eyes too. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he thought she looked sad.

He took the next elevator up and walked quietly to her office. The door was closed and he stopped for a second taking a deep breath.

He knocked and waited for a reply. None came and he knocked again. Still no answer. He decided to chance it and opened the door slowly.

Temperance was standing across the room looking out the window. Her stance was defensive, her hands resting on her hips and her shoulders tense.

"Booth go away!" She said harshly.

"I won't. I can't, Bones" He said gently walking towards her, as he continued, "We need to talk."

"I think we've talked enough" Temperance said, her voice now softer, but not gentler. She sounded like she had already given up.

"Bones, don't say that" Booth couldn't believe how they'd come to this point. They always fought and bantered, but mostly it was just for fun and even when it wasn't, they always managed to sort out their differences.

What was so different about this time? He thought to himself.

He walked the last few steps towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shivered and almost shook it off, but Booth didn't loosen his grip. He didn't want to stop touching her. An electric current was running through his arm to his hand in to her, then bringing a new current back making his heart beat faster than he ever thought possible.

Booth turned her towards him, grabbing her other shoulder too. Temperance kept avoiding his gaze, looking down at her feet.

Her heart was beating furiously too, she felt warmth spreading from his grip on her shoulders. It didn't make her stance any more relaxed though. She stood still as if frozen to the spot. She couldn't do this. Not now. She couldn't talk to him, She wasn't ready.

Booth felt her tense up even more and suddenly he felt himself being pushed towards the door. Being taken by surprise he was too late in objecting. Temperance was shouting at him telling him to get the hell out of her office. Telling him to leave her alone, to stay out of her life. The worst blow came when she took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eyes and in a icy calm voice said:

"I don't need you Booth, I never did"

Then she shut the door and left Booth speechless in the hall starring at the closed door in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are so great!**

**Please keep them coming though :D **

**If you have any criticism or plot suggestions let me know, even a quick note letting me know you like or dislike my story :D **

**The next chapter is fairly short, but I felt it was a good place to stop.**

**If I get a lot of requests I might just post the next one before bed (it's evening here in Denmark) ;)**

_**10 Dates - chapter 2**_

Booth walked out of the Jeffersonian looking like he had lost his whole world. Maybe he had. Temperance meant the world to him. Why did they both have to be so stubborn? He was crazy about her and he knew she felt the same way. At least he hoped she did.

The next few days Temperance avoided Booth like the plague. She didn't take his phone calls and every time he came to the Jeffersonian, she ignored him and made him get his info about the case from Hodgins, Zack or Angela.

Three days went by and still they had no evidence in the case and no hope of ever finding any. Booth was miserable. He missed his Bones. He wasn't used to going days without seeing her. She was a part of his life. A big part, and now she wasn't in it he felt a loss deep inside himself.

Temperance wasn't feeling much better. The Squints all noticed but decided to give her some space. Angela knew perfectly well the cause of Temperance's distress. She had seen the tormented look in Booths eyes and the way Temperance was ignoring him.

Deciding it was time for a girls chat, Angela knocked on her friend's door.

"Tempe" she said gently while peeling in the door.

"Hi Ange, what can I do for you?" Temperance asked in a very business like manner.

"No, Temperance, what can I do for you?" Angela asked back.

Temperance lifted her head from the file in front of her and met Angela's eyes.

Angela was shocked by the sadness in those eyes. Temperance looked like she hadn't slept in days, dark circles under her eyes and a daunt look on her face.

Angela quickly went to her friend and took her in her arms. For a minute, Temperance stiffened and fought against the embrace, but then Angela felt her let go. The tears started to run from Temperance's eyes, then sobs escaped her mouth and soon she was clinging on to her friend for dear life, crying for the first time in a very long time.

Angela rubbed circles on Temperance's back while trying to calm her friend down with soothing words.

"It's ok Bren. Let it go. It's ok. You need to cry. I'm here for you. I understand. He will too."

After a while Temperance calmed down and sat up to look at her friend.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Angela just smiled and her and hugged her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't wait anymore and decided to post the next chapter :D**

**Don't forget to review though. I'm not afraid to hold back chapters at the lack of reviews LOL**

**I think you'll like this one ;) Or I really hope so. I like it alot ;D**

_**10 Dates - chapter 3**_

Later in the evening Temperance was walking through her apartment with no purpose. She couldn't seem to settle herself. Something was wrong. So wrong. She went to her home office and sat in front of her computer. Maybe she could write a chapter or two for her new novel.

When she opened the document the first words on the page caught her eye. "Dedicated to my best friend and partner – Seeley Booth"

With her elbows resting on the table she hid her face in her hands, tears running silently down her cheeks. Oh how she missed him. She missed his teasing about her lack of pop culture knowledge. She missed his alpha male protectiveness. She missed when he put his hand at the small of her back, guiding her.

That's what Booth was to her. Not only her partner, her best friend, but her protector, her guidance.

She gave up on writing and went to lie down on her couch. She tried to read an article in the latest forensic science journal, but the words went by without registering in her mind. After half an hour of trying, she gave up and just lay on the couch, eyes closed.

Hours later she woke up thinking she heard a sound. She sat holding her breath until she heard it again. Someone was knocking on her door.

Booth had been driving around for hours trying to make up his mind whether to go see Temperance or not.

He missed her so much, he couldn't bear to be without her anymore, but he also didn't want to frighten her.

He drove to her apartment and spent another half an hour sitting in his car in front of her building. What would he say to her? How could he let her know how much she meant to him, without scaring her off?

He made up his mind to just go see her and take it from there. He excited the car and walked, almost ran up the stairs to her door. Now, that he was almost there, he couldn't wait to see her.

He paused at her door, taking a deep breath before knocking. He knocked and stood listening for sounds of movement inside. Nothing. He knocked again, harder this time. When he still heard no sign of her being home her turned around, disappointed and walked towards the stairs.

He was half way down the first set of stairs when he heard a sound behind him.

"Booth. What are you doing here?" Temperance asked.

He couldn't help smile from ear to ear at the sound of her voice. Then the reason for his visit brought him back to the present and his face turned sad.

He walked slowly towards her, without saying a word. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so cute in her sweat pants and over sized t-shirt. She had obviously been sleeping and was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Her hair was sticking out in all directions and she had on no make up. It didn't matter to him one bit though. She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

"Can I come on?" He said gently, giving her that sweet charm smile he knew she couldn't resist.

He knew he was right when he saw take a deep breath giving up on the battle inside her telling her to refuse him. She didn't say a word, just opened the door slightly more and stepped aside letting him enter the apartment.

She walked to her kitchen and put on some coffee, not even bothering to ask if he wanted any. She took out two coffee mugs from a cupboard, got milk and sugar ready and then paused looking around to find something else to keep her busy.

When she couldn't find anything to distract herself with she walked towards her living room. There she found some journals she could put away. When finished with that she decided her plants could use some water.

Booth stood in the kitchen doorway watching Temperance. He smiled at her desperate attempts to avoid being confronted by him. She was pretty relentless too. When he'd finally had enough of her sudden need for tidiness, he walked towards her slowly.

She had stopped in front of one of her windows and stood looking out on the city. The moonlight was framing her face and she looked like an angel. She once again took his breath away.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to be near her, had to touch her. Booth grabbed her hand and as she turned around their eyes met and a thousand words were spoken between them without any of them actually saying anything. He watched a lone tear fall down her cheek and in the only way he knew to comfort her, he pulled her to him, holding her tight. He wrapped one arm around her while the other one stroked her hair. He felt her sob silently against him, as she clung to him.

He pulled her even tighter, never wanting to let go. They stood like that together for what seemed like hours. He loved the feel of her against him. He felt good knowing she could let go with him, that she felt comfortable being vulnerable in front of him.

Temperance was thinking what she ever did to deserve a guy like Booth in her life. She yelled at him, fought him over and over and said terrible things to him, but he was still there. She knew it couldn't be right. She knew she didn't deserve him and therefore he would some day leave.

She leaned against him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. He felt so good. She never wanted to move. The world was a scary place, but being in his arms made her feel safe.If only they could stay like this.

She tightened her arms around him, wanting to be even closer to him. When she felt him respond, pulling her tighter too, she smiled against his chest.

Booth sensed her insecurities and loved the fact that she was leaning on him both literally and not to feel safe. He kissed the top of her head, smelling her flowery shampoo.

He thought he heard her mumble something but didn't quite get it. A moment he heard her speak again and this time he heard her loud and clear.

"I didn't mean it"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hit that button! Come on, you know you want to! it'll make me the happiest person on earth ;**D


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW I love you guys! I can't believe the number of reviews I've gotten since last night :D**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to you all - but I really do apreciate it ;)**

**Thank you thank you thank you :D**

**Keep up the good work ;)**

**Here's the next chapter**

_**10 Dates - chapter 4**_

Booth stroked a strand of hair from her face, caressing her cheek as he did. He cupped her face and felt her lean into his hand. Her skin was soft as silk, tears glistening beneath her eyes. He wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb before lifting her face slightly to look in her eyes.

Her eyes where full of gratitude, but he also saw the sorrow hidden in them. He wished he could take away the pain, whatever made her so sad. He wanted to be there for her forever, to make her smile, to make her happy. If only she'd let him.

"Talk to me, Temperance" He said gently.

She pulled away from him and for a moment her thought she'd run from him once again. Then he felt her hand take his and she guided him to the couch where they sat down next to eachother.

"Temperance, What didn't you mean?" Booth asked her. He thought he knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to be sure. He also wanted her to talk to him about it without hiding her feelings.

Temperance looked up at him with a frightened look on her face. She felt scared. She didn't know what to tell Booth. The words before had just slipped out and she now she didn't know how to explain.

Booth squeezed her hand urging her to speak.

"I…Booth….I feel terrible about our fight the other day" Temperance started, "I felt lost. I felt like we were fighting about us rather than the case. It confused me. It was like you didn't understand my need for sticking to the evidence. Like you told me to just follow you with my eyes closed"

Tears started to fall from her eyes once again as she spoke. She was holding Booths hand in both of hers, rubbing circles on the palm with her thumbs. She couldn't look at him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while trying to come up with an explanation for her odd behaviour.

Finally she just said: "I don't know where I stand with you anymore Booth"

She found the courage to look up and when their eyes met she saw tears in his eyes too.

"Temperance", Booth said, his voice full of emotion, "You're my partner, you're my best friend. That's where we stand. I hope some day, we might be more, but that's where we stand."

Once again he pulled her into his arms and tried to bring her the comfort she needed so badly. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. His were behind her back pulling her so tight they could hardly breath. He felt a satisfying sense of contentment as he kissed her temple and rested his cheek against hers. Their tears mixed and they felt eachothers heavy breathing.

"Seeley, I do need you. I need you so much it scares me" He heard her whisper in his ears.

He pulled them both down on the couch. They were facing eachtother, arms still wrapped tightly around the other. Booth looked into her eyes and lost himself in their depths. He kissed her forehead and she nestled in the crook of his neck. Not long after they were both asleep, feeling happy and safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is ready ;)**

**Thanks again for taking the time to review.**

**I'm happy to see lots of story alerts too ;)**

**To those of you impatient for the dates, don't worry I'll get to them soon ;)**

_**10 Dates - chapter 5**_

The rising sun was shining through the windows, promising a beautiful summer's day ahead. The sky was the most amazing blend of colours. Orange and purple shades fighting for dominance, but loosing out to the clear blue taking over the sky. Birds were singing happily flying from tree to tree finding food and branches for their nests.

Booth had been awake for quite a while. He was enjoying the feeling of Temperance Brennan in his arms. Bones, his Bones, asleep in his arms. Could the day start out any more perfect?

He couldn't stop looking at her relaxed face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He only wished she was so at ease when awake. He made a promise to himself then and there that he would do everything in his power to make her look and feel just as relaxed and happy when awake as she was just then.

He felt her stir beside him and saw her eyes flicker. His eyes were fixated on her mouth as she let out a yawn. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He would have given anything to feel those lips against his.

He was so occupied with her mouth and trying not to lean forward just a few inches to kiss her that he didn't notice her looking at him.

"How long have you been staring at me like that, Booth?" He suddenly heard her say. He felt his face blush and stuttering he tried to explain himself.

"Ehhh, I wasn't…I didn't…It's not what you think" He managed to say in his current state of embarrassment.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers and to his relief she wasn't mad. On the contrary, she was smiling teasingly back at him. He couldn't believe it. Bones was flirting with him. The downside, if there ever was one, was that her flirting didn't help much with the kissing dilemma. Other parts of his body were starting to react as well, and he just prayed to god she wouldn't notice.

"I can't help myself" He said, thinking he should get back at her for making him blush, "You look beautiful"

He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers and he knew he had gotten to her as her face reddened and he felt her hot skin beneath his. He wanted her so much. He wanted to take her in his arms, carry her to her bedroom and make love to her. It would never be anything but making love. His feelings for her were beyond the possibility of just sex.

He knew it was too early though. She wasn't ready and he wasn't going to push her. But he also knew that he couldn't wait long. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to show her and tell her how much she meant to him. It would be a longs process, but he was patient. He knew she was worth every minute he had to wait.

Temperance tried to calm her breathing. Did he know what he was doing to her? Her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute, her breathing shallow. A warm glow filled her body and her skin was tingling. She wanted him so badly, but the feeling also scared her out of her mind. This was Booth, her partner! Ok, he was also her best friend, she admitted to herself, but they were just friends, nothing more. She felt a panic cursing through her body. She wanted to jump up and run. To run away from him. She didn't. She took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. Normally nothing could have stopped one of her panic attacks. This time though, she was in his arms and being close to him, feeling safe with him gave her the strength to fight the panic.

She lifted her eyes to look into his. What she saw in his eyes almost frightened her once again. His eyes were so full of love and kindness, but there was something else there too. Lust.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly before whispering in his ear:

"Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to those of you still following this story :D**

**Finally we're getting to the bet part ;) Sorry for the short chapter.**

**_10 Dates - Chapter 6_**

The next day Temperance was in her office busy writing her novel, when Booth appeared at her door. She didn't notice him at first and he took a moment to admire her before letting her be known of his presence. She was wearing grey trousers and a fitted dark blue shirt. Her jacket was folded over the back of her chair. She was concentrating so hard on her writing she was biting her lip and furrowing her brows. Booth smiled to himself thinking she looked so damn cute in that world of her own.

"Hey Bones" he said softly as not to frighten her.

When she looked up at him with that special glint in her eyes he knew she had known he was there all along. He shook his head laughing as he walked towards the chair opposite her desk and sat down.

He didn't speak, just sat there looking at the woman in front of him. He couldn't stop smiling and staring at her. When he noticed her getting uncomfortable he lowered his gaze and his face turned serious.

"Bones…" He said and paused. Temperance was looking at him expectantly and he continued, "Bones, thank you too" He lifted his eyes to meet hers once again and when he saw the confusion in them he knew he needed to clarify.

"Thank you for letting me be there for you, Bones. Thank you for letting me hold you. It meant a lot to me", His eyes never left hers and his heart skipped a beat at the smile she gave him. It was a smile only meant for him.

"Bones, there's something else" Booth continued.

Temperance noticed how his behaviour changed. He seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"What Booth? What is it?" She tried to sound calm but his fidgeting was making her nervous too.

"I have a solution. At least I think I do. It might not work, but you never know. It's not some miracle cure though, but I think we should give it a chance." Booth was talking so fast she could hardly keep up.

"Booth! Stop rambling" She said laughing at him.

He looked up at her and shook his head laughing too, knowing he was being stupid.

"It's ok. Just tell me" Temperance urged him.

Booth took a deep breath before going on.

"You said you didn't know where we stand. I've kinda felt it too, Bones. I haven't been unsure about us, not at all, but I've felt something missing lately. Something's been off with us." He looked at Temperance who nodded, interested in what he was saying.

"Bones, I think we need to go on a date" Booth finished.

She must have heard wrong. Did he just say that? Did he just suggest they go on a date to solve their problems? Temperance's thoughts were going 100 miles an hour. She just sat there staring at him with her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"You WHAT!?" she almost shouted. "What in the world would make you think I'd go on a date with you? Booth, please, let's just forget about it. Let's concentrate on work and get on with our lives"

Booth laughed to himself. He knew she wouldn't give in that easily. But he wasn't done yet.

"I thought you might feel like that" He said calmly.

"You did?" Temperance asked, surprised.

"Yep, I did" He answered a grin spreading across his face.

Here we go, Temperance thought, With that grin on his face he must be up to something. This ought to be good!

"Let's say we have a little bet", Booth started, "This case we're working on, I still think the stepfather is guilty. How about…if I'm right, you'll not only go on one date with me, you'll go on a date with me every Saturday for the next ten weeks!" Booth was so pleased with his idea his grin widened even further.

Temperance just looked at him like he was out of his mind. Why should she say yes? That was the oddest bet she'd ever heard of. On the other hand, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"You're on!" She agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally I could update! I've been having problems with this site all day :(**

**Thanks again to all of you reading and reviewing, you make me happyyyyyyy ;D**

**I know it's taking me forever to get to the point with this story, but please bear with me, I hope it will be worth it in the end ;)**

_**10 Dates - Chapter 7:**_

The rest of the afternoon and evening Temperance managed to change her mind about the bet about a hundred times. What had made her agree to it? Not only one date but TEN dates…with Booth!

One moment she was freaking out, cursing herself for saying yes. She kept imagining one disaster date after the other, their partnership being ruined and nothing ever being as it used to be between them. She almost ran out the door, ready to fly to some country far far away, just to avoid going on these dates.

She realised too that Booth hadn't even won the bet yet. It didn't matter much though, as she knew he would. Despite the fight they'd had, she did trust Booth's gut feeling, she always had.

If she admitted it to herself, she would know that she really didn't want him to loose the bet. Deep down she was excited about these dates.

The next morning Temperance went to work early. She hadn't been able to sleep much anyway and decided to work on her novel before everyone else arrived at work. She loved the quiet hours in the morning. Everything was so peaceful, the only sounds coming from the trees blowing in the wind outside her open window.

She was suddenly startled by the sound of her phone ringing. Looking at the time on her computer screen she saw it was only 7.30am. Who would be calling her at this time?

"Temperance Brennan", She answered using her professional voice.

"Why so serious, Bones", She heard on the other end of the line, and couldn't help smile at her partners greeting. He sounded cheery and happy and his mood rubbed off on her making her laugh gently.

"Booth," She replied, laughter still evident in her voice, "I thought it would be some old Japanese professor calling at this hour. I couldn't exactly pick up my phone answering 'good morning sunshine'"

"Well, aren't you glad it was me calling then?", Booth asked with that cocky tone in his voice he always used when he knew he was absolutely right.

Temperance felt a blush creep up her body at his words. She had been very pleased to hear his voice. She always was.

"Bones? Are you there?" Booth asked after several moments of silence.

"Yes, Booth, I'm here" She answered, her voice tinged with just a tiny bit of saddnes. She hated herself for it. She didn't want to feel sad every time she realised what an affect Booth had on her. She wanted it to make her feel overjoyed. Maybe it would have, if it didn't frighten her so much.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked gently, sensing her draw back from him.

"Yes, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Temperance answered, with a little too much enthusiasm.

Booth sighed to himself. Maybe now wasn't the best time to force her to open up. There was plenty time for that later. Taking a deep breath, Booth decided to get back to the point of his phone call.

"Hey, Bones, I have good news" He said cheerfully.

He could almost hear her straighten up at his words, waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't Temperance rolled her eyes at him and asked:

"Booth, am I supposed to read your mind or are you going to tell me what your good news are?" Her voice sounded more relaxed again and at his end, Booths smile widened.

"The stepfather did it" Booth said, with that cocky 'I'm-so-pleased-with-myself'-tone back again.

"How is that good news, Booth?", Temperance asked confused, "I mean, it's great that we've solved the case, but a stepfather murdering his daughter and dumping her in a park doesn't sound that good to me"

"Bones!", Booth chuckled, "I won the bet!"

Temperance's eyes widened. How could she forget? No. No. She thought. I can't do this. She quickly slammed the phone down, grabbed her jacket and ran out.

Booth stared at the phone in utter disbelief. Not again, he thought to himself. He shook his head and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another update :D**

**I can't believe I'm taking so long getting to the dates. I really hope you don't mind?**

**I've thought about changing the summary though. I'm just so terrible at summaries, could someone help me out, please?**

**Anf of course :P I'm still soooo greatful for all the reviews - keep 'em coming :D**

**_10 Dates - Chapter 8_**

Temperance managed to avoid Booth for the rest of the week. They didn't have a new case, but that didn't stop Booth from dropping by at the Jeffersonian from time to time anyway. As soon as he stepped through the doors of the elevators he would see Temperance run. Sometimes she'd hide in her office, with her door locked. Other times she'd grab her jacket and leave. It didn't stop him from trying again the next day though.

Every time he was there, he'd leave her a note. The first one had said:

"You can run, but you can't hide. X Booth"

Then:

"Ok, you can hide, but not forever. X Booth"

By Friday afternoon Booth was desperate. When Temperance had once again successfully avoided him, he left one last note on her desk:

"Saturday, 3pm, I'll pick you up. No point in running Bones, I'll find you. X Booth"

Outside, Temperance sat on a bench in the garden watching Booth walk to his car. His head was held low and he kept running his hand through his hair. It was obvious how frustrated he was. Frustrated with her, Temperance thought. She hated doing this to him, hated disappointing him. She was just so scared and when she was scared, her instincts kicked in to keep her safe.

She walked back in the building to her office. She stood for a moment contemplating staying longer or going home. Realising she was too upset to get any work done she decided to head home. When she went to her desk to get a file she wanted to work on over the weekend, she saw the note from Booth. 3pm Saturday. He sure was persistent.

When Booth had left the Jeffersonian he tried to get some more work done. He didn't succeed. His mind was on Temperance. How was he going to convince her to go on these dates with him? Even going on one date seemed out of reach. He didn't want to push her into anything. They would just go as friends. He just wanted to spend more time with her, to get back what they used to have together. Their bantering, their conversations about their childhoods, him teaching her about pop culture. He just wanted to be near her again. He missed having her around.

All night Booth tried to come up with some brilliant plan. Had it been any other woman, he'd know just what to do. But this wasn't just any woman. This was Dr Temperance Brennan.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind. No, he thought, I can do this alone. Half an hour later, when he was no where near a solution, the thought reappeared. Maybe. It was worth a try.

He picked up his phone and found the number in his phone book. He dialled the number and listened to the beep hoping the person on the other end would pick up. He had almost given up, when he heard a voice.

"Booth?" A woman said surprised, "Is everything ok?"

"Hi Angela.", He said back, sighing with relief, "Everything is fine. Well, not everything to be exact, but I was hoping you could help me with that"

A loud squeak on the other end told him he'd called the right person.

"It's about time! Booth" Angela said laughing when she's calmed down slightly, "Now, tell me everything from the beginning and I'll see what I can do."

Booth told Angela everything about his fight with Bones and their bet. He left out the part about their meeting in Temperance's apartment though. After talking the situation over for a while, Angela sighed and said:

"Ok, Booth. I can see you're a bit lost with all this, but don't worry. You know Temperance, she's just panicking and when she panics, she runs. Now, you just leave it all to me."

"Thank you, Angela. I owe you big time", Booth told her, his voice full of gratitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again so much for all the great reviews :D**

**...and for the summary suggestion ;) I might use it, but if someone else has a suggestion I'll consider those too. **

**I'd like the summary to somehow explain that the first 9 chapters (lol sorry 1 more to go) are not actually about the dates :P**

**Please keep reviewing, it means so much to me, especially these days when I'm feeling really low :(**

**_10 Dates - Chapter 9_**

When Temperance got up Saturday morning, she decided to clean every inch of her apartment. She had to do something to take her mind off Booth and cleaning was the first thing that came to mind. She started in the kitchen, emptying out all the cupboards and wiping down the shelves. The fridge and freezer were emptied too and cleaned thoroughly. When she was done, every surface was shining and a fresh, clean smell surrounded her. Three hours later the same could be said about every room in her apartment. She fell exhausted on her couch. She had managed to concentrate on the cleaning instead of Booth, but now that she sat alone, in silence, everything came back.

Frustrated, Temperance stood up and went to her bedroom. She had to keep moving or she would wallow in self pity forever. A run would be good, she thought. Exercise would be a good way to get rid of her frustration. She quickly dressed in sweat pants, a tank top and her running shoes. Before leaving the apartment she remembered to bring a bottle of water.

She walked briskly to a park nearby, warming up her muscles. When she reached the park she started jogging slowly. It was a beautiful day. People were out enjoying the weather. At a play ground nearby she could hear the sounds of laughter coming from happy children running around playing tag or sliding down the slides. The parents stood together chatting while keeping an eye on the kids.

There were lots of people exercising like herself, jogging at a comfortable pace or running fast, pacing themselves. She went past a little lake, where people were enjoying the view of the sun glistening in the water. Some were sitting on blankets on the hill sloping down towards the lake. Many had brought picnics and were now tugging in to their food.

Temperance began to run faster. The glimpses into happy family lives made her think about the family she had lost. She didn't want to remember. She was doing fine on her own, she tried to convince herself. She ran faster and faster, pushing herself until her lungs hurt, screaming for air.

She finally stopped and collapsed in the grass. Lying on her back she looked up in the sky. It was clear blue, almost turquoise, with only a few see through fluffy clouds. When her pulse had returned to normal, she stood up and looked around. What now? She asked herself. Not coming up with an answer she started walking home.

She was walking up the stairs to her apartment, looking through her bag for her keys, when she heard a voice ahead.

"Temperance Brennan! Where have you been?" The voice was coming from an angry looking Angela standing, hands on hips, in front of her door.

Temperance took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't answer, just went to unlock her door, and went inside. Angela followed close behind her. What was she doing here? She loved her friend dearly, but she didn't need a bad tempered Angela just now.

She had stopped still, lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Angela looking at her, all of her anger disappeared.

"Sweety, you can't keep avoiding him forever" Angela said gently and pulled Temperance towards the couch.

They sat down next to each other in silence. Angela's hand reached for hers and squeezed it gently before talking.

"Tempe, Booth called me last night. He told me about your bet."

Temperance head flung up in surprise.

"He WHAT?" She asked and stood up to pace back and forth, "He had no right to do that! That was between him and me!" She was yelling now, and she had to fight to keep her tears back.

"But Tempe, the man didn't know what to do!" Angela shouted back, "You keep pushing him away and he asked for my help" Angela paused for a moment, watching Temperance take in her words before continuing, "You're lucky he's still trying."

As soon as the words had left her mouth Angela realised she might have been too harsh. Temperance started trembling and soon she was sobbing, hiding her face in her hands.

Angela went to her and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Tempe, I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth" She whispered soothingly to her friend, "If you keep pushing him away, you'll just end up loosing him."

Temperance hugged her friend back and soon her sobs quietened.

"I don't want to loose him, Ange, I don't" She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY finally, time for the date ;) - well, the beginning of it at least ;)**

**I really hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Don't forget to leave me more of those super nice reviews ;D I really apreciate them ;)**

**_10 Dates - Chapter 10_**

Angela spent the next couple of hours helping her friend get ready.

When Temperance had calmed down, they had talked for a while. They talked about Temperance fear of letting anyone in, about her being afraid of people leaving her. Finally Angela had convinced her to give Booth a chance, saying that if she never let anyone in, she might not get hurt, but she would never get the joys of depending on someone either.

Realising the truth in Angela's words she decided to give it a go. She was still scared and she wasn't sure how far she would go with Booth, but she missed him and she didn't want to loose him as a friend and partner.

Temperance felt a sense of relief having finally made a decision. As she got ready with the help of Angela, she relaxed and the two friends laughed together while picking out clothes for the date.

Angela said she'd drop Temperance off, but she wouldn't tell her where. All she said was that it would be a casual outdoors date and helped Temperance pick out a pair of jeans and a fitted top, showing off her great body without showing too much. A denim jacket over her shoulders and a wide red belt to match her red shoes finished off the look. A touch of make up, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and she was ready.

Temperance's heart started to beat faster and faster. She was getting nervous and excited at the same time.

"I'm so proud of you, Sweety." Angela said as she hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Ange. I couldn't have done this without you." Temperance said hugging her friend back.

They got in Angela's car and started driving. Temperance looked out the window without actually noticing where they went. She was thinking about her partner waiting for her somewhere. A smile appeared on her face. She couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. She looked at her friend beside her and saw her smiling back at her.

Suddenly she felt the car stop. When she noticed the big sign in front of them, saying "National Zoo" she looked back at Angela, eyebrows raised in an unspoken question.

Angela just smiled and pointed towards the entrance. There, to one side, stood the man she had come to meet. Temperance's heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome in dark jeans and a black T-shirt, showing off his muscular upper body.

Temperance looked at Angela, who nodded encouragingly. She quickly hugged her friend, grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car.

Booth hadn't noticed her yet. He was in a world of his own, pacing back and forth. She's not coming. He thought. What if Angela didn't convince her to meet me? Please, Ange, please get her to come.

Suddenly Booth felt someone watching him. He stopped pacing and looked up. There she was, standing 30 feet from him. His heart stopped beating at the sight of her. She smiled a small shy smile at him. She looked so damn gorgeous. He loved the way her jeans showed off her long slender legs. Her top hugged her body in just the right way. She didn't move, just stood there smiling at him. Her arms were folded in front of her carrying her jacket and her bag hung over her shoulder.

Booth couldn't stand being so far from her anymore and started walking towards her. He saw her begin to move too. Their eyes were locked and they were both smiling happily. He watched as Temperance ran the last few feet towards him and threw herself in his arms. He caught her and pulled her tight, lifting her off the ground and swinging her round and round as she laughed.

He had never heard a more beautiful sound. He put her back down, but didn't loosen his grip on her. They stood like that, holding each other for several minutes. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his around her back pulling her tight. He sighed, content with finally having her in his arms.

"I didn't think you'd come", He whispered in her ear, "I was so afraid you wouldn't."

He pulled closer, afraid to let her go. Afraid she'd run from him again.

"I almost didn't", Temperance whispered back, "I was so scared. Scared of getting hurt. Then I realised I would still get hurt if I didn't give you a chance"

Booth pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. They were shining with unshed tears and the pain in them tore at his heart.

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across it. He felt her lean into his touch.

"Temperance", He said gently, "I'm so glad you came. I'm so glad you decided to give this, us, a chance. I'm not going to push you into anything you're not comfortable with. I just want to spend time with you. You mean so much to me. I can't stand not seeing you every day, several times a day." Booth said smiling down at her, and then pulled her to him once more before going on:

"I missed you so much, Tempe. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Temperance couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She clung to him desperately. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"I missed you too, Booth. So much. I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for being such a pain when all you've done is support me, be there for me," Temperance cried against him as she tried to apologise, "I wouldn't blame you for giving up on me. I don't deserve you."

Booth felt his eyes water at her words. He wanted to kill everyone who had ever hurt her. Everyone who had treated her badly and managed to convince her she didn't deserve to be loved.

He hugged her tighter as he spoke to her, his voice firm:

"Temperance. Don't ever think you don't deserve to have love in your life. You deserve so much. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have pushed you. I never meant to frighten you, I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me and maybe in time, we could be…something more than friends."

He squeezed her tight before pulling back again to look at her. Their eyes locked and they stood in silence just looking at eachother.

After a while, Booth leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before speaking again.

"Tempe, you deserve the world of happiness and if you'll let me I'll do everything I can to give it to you."

The sincerity in his voice and eyes gave her no choice but to believe him.


	11. Alternative ending to Chap5

_Hi again everyone :) _

_I know it has been ages! something like five years since I started this story._

_My life has changed a lot since then, and I'm actually curious to know if any of you think my writing has changed?_

_For the first time in years I felt like writing. I have ADHD, and writing has become very very difficult for me, as I don't want to publish anything that doesn't meet my own high expectations, both technically and in regards to the story line and characters. I am quite happy with these next few chapters, but only you, the readers, can be the judges of the writing :)_

_Coming back to this story I read the first 5 chapters again...and before reading on, I was inspired to continue in a different direction. To tell you the truth, I didn't read on from chapter 6 and onwards, before writing this alternative chapter, and I don't really remember what I wrote back then, so maybe it is "stupid" to post in the same story...as I don't really know if I've just rewritten some of what was already in the story (not word by word of course, but maybe I had the same things in mind five years ago)._

_No turning back now, though._

_I really hope you like this change of direction with the storyline. I don't know just yet, how I will continue, but so far, I've written this alternative ending to chapter 5, split in three more chapters, that will be published in the coming days (depending on your response)._

_Previously: (from the ending of the original Chapter 5, pretend you haven't read chapters 6-10 ;) )_

"I can't help myself" He said, thinking he should get back at her for making him blush, "You look beautiful"

He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers and he knew he had gotten to her as her face reddened and he felt her hot skin beneath his. He wanted her so much. He wanted to take her in his arms, carry her to her bedroom and make love to her. It would never be anything but making love.

His feelings for her were beyond the possibility of just sex.

He knew it was too early though. She wasn't ready and he wasn't going to push her. But he also knew that he couldn't wait long. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to show her and tell her how much she meant to him. It would be a longs process, but he was patient. He knew she was worth every minute he had to wait.

Temperance tried to calm her breathing. Did he know what he was doing to her? Her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute, her breathing shallow. A warm glow filled her body and her skin was tingling. She wanted him so badly, but the feeling also scared her out of her mind….

_Alternative continuation:_

But do I really want to keep being so scared of something good? Something, that could make me happy, or at least… She stopped her thoughts for a moment, pondering what sleeping with Booth would give her, would make her feel…keep me satisfied for a while?

A myriad of emotions showed on Temperance's face. Booth wondered, not for the first time since meeting this enigma of a woman, if he would ever learn to read these emotions. At this moment he would have settled for knowing just one of the many thoughts, apparently fighting for dominance in his partner's mind.

He had felt the way her pulse accelerated the moment he reciprocated her flirting, could still feel her heart racing, as well as the heat radiating from her body. All of it mirroring his own body's reactions. He didn't know how to respond to all this though.

Hot and flustered, Temperance inadvertently licked her lips. She looked into Booths eyes and held his gaze.

What came next was neither a sudden occurrence, nor a change of mind over time.

It just happened.

_As this was a very short chapter, I will post the next one soon...just wanted to get this chapter out there, hoping to get reviews telling me wether to bother posting more ;)_


	12. Alt ending to Chap5, continued

_Previously:_

Hot and flustered, Temperance inadvertently licked her lips. She looked into Booths eyes and held his gaze.

What came next was neither a sudden occurrence, nor a change of mind over time.

It just happened.

_Alternative Chapter 5 Continued…_

Slowly their lips connected.

Holding back the urge to hurry things along, Booth savoured the feel of the most perfect lips known to man, or well, known to him at least. They were so soft, just the right plumpness, cherry red in colour…not that he see the colour, as he was currently kissing the life out of these lips, but he had had that particular colour forever imprinted in his mind, since the first time he had laid eyes on Temperance Brennan.

Their relationship flashed before his eyes. The day they had been paired as FBI agent and consultant was maybe not a positive memory in how it went on, but he would forever be grateful that Temperance had come into his life that day and that she was still a part of his life. She was one of the most important parts of his life, only second to his son, Parker.

Days of working at crime scenes came to his mind, as well as nights in the lab trying to figure out who the bad guy was.

Then another flash of memories appeared, this time of the more personal kind. There was the time he had offered her a guy hug (not that he would ever hug a guy in that way!), the day he had seen the sorrow in her eyes, caused by her father and brother leaving her behind once again.

The memory that came along next was of the time when he had first felt the tingling feeling of Temperance's lips on any part of himself, more accurately on his hand. The moment he had stuck his hand between her cup of hot coffee and her lips, only intending for her not to get burnt (honestly!), he had longed to feel those lips against his own.

Now, his wish had come true. He was lying next to her, her body held tight to his and their lips never disconnecting.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hi everyone :D

I am ever so excited to hear what you think of this addition/alternative to the 10 Dates story?  
I need some reviews to guide me in the right direction...

What do you think of "chapter 11+12" / this addition to the original story?

Did I completely fail my attempt of writing fanfiction again after several years hiatus?

There is ONE more chapter written in this "story" in the story. I will publish this chapter as soon as I am asked to! Wont post anything if people are not wanting me to ;)

The original story is far from finished though, I have so many ideas for it. It's just very hard for me to hold my focus on writing, finding the motivation, the creative mind etc...when I most days have so many other things I could and should do (in real life ;), but never get done.

If you would still like to read more, I will do my very best to update this and my other stories. No promises though, it all depends how much time I have and if the writing bug hits me again soon (it does hit me often, but in my life, there's very far from the bug hitting in my mind and to the place where I manage to sit down and WRITE ;)

All I can say is: hope you like what you read, please review if you want to encourage the writing bug ;)


	13. Alt endind Chap5 Final

Temperance felt light headed from the kiss.

She pulled back to take a deep breath and let the feeling of giddiness, the happy feeling of being right where she belonged, take over.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently, couldn't help her lips from smiling at the man in front of her.

"Bones," Booth spoke her nickname softly, "Temperance?" he continued, obviously trying to get her to open her eyes.

As she opened them, she was met with a look of adoration, which made her feel loved like never before. She loved Booth. She loved him. She loved him! She wanted to shout it from a roof top, wanted to let everyone know how much she cared for this man, who made her feel safe, made her feel beautiful and like a woman. But not just by being a gentleman in every sense of the word, he also made her feel like a REAL woman, a woman of her own right, a woman who could be the best in her field, which she already was, as well as a vulnerable, sensitive, feeling woman, with desires to match any man.

Booth started to speak again, but was interrupted by the hushing of Temperance's fingers against his mouth. She moved against him, shifted her position so she was now straddling him.

"Booth, I don't want this to end here", she spoke, with determination in her voice and then she leaned down and kissed him again, this time with a purpose of showing him what she couldn't say out loud.

I hope you like it :)

If you do PLEASE post a quick note (review), This site could use a "like" (dislike?) button ;)

I haven't written anything in 5 years, so I really need some kind of feedback, not to slip right back in my writers block.


End file.
